Dreamvision 6
|returning_countries = |withdrawing_countries = |presenters = Kesh you|image1 = Offical logo with DSC logo.jpg|opening_act = Semi final 1: Kesh you peforming 'Rimanyn' Semi final 2: Lashyn peforming 'Zhasa Tugan Zher' Grand final: Kesh you peforming 'Altikpi'|interval_act = Semi final 1: Saryn peforming 'Kun men ai' Semi final 2: Ayumi peforming 'Hey la' Grand final: Crystalz peforming 'Sen sulu'|image2 = Allpar edition 6.png|voting_system = 50 precent jury vote, 50 precent televoting|winner = Grace Carter "Heal me"}}The sixth edition of the Dreamvision song contest took place in Almaty, Kazakhstan following Kazakhstan's victory at the fifth edition with the song 'Rimanyn' by Kesh you. This was the first time Kazakhstan hosted a dreamvision event. The contest was held in the Almaty Arena and conducted 2 semi-finals on 6 and 13 October and a grand final on 20 October. It was the first time the shows were held on Sundays instead of Saturdays. The three shows were hosted by last edition's winners Kesh you. The event was organized by the Dreamvision Broadcasting Union and hosted by Khaber Agency. Forty-six countries took part in the contest. This was the highest number of participants in the contest ever. Samoa American Samoa, Barbados, Belize, and Herzegovina Bosnia and Herzegovina, Colombia, Cuba, of Man Isle of Man and Luxembourg made their first appaerance while Armenia, Iceland, Israel, Italy, Morocco and Russia returned to the contest. Sadly, Azerbaijan, Republic Czech Republic, Estonia, Malta and Portugal decided to withdraw from the contest. Location Venue The contest took place at Almaty's 12.000 seated Almaty Arena. The arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena which is usually used for icehockey. The arena is located in the north of punched Ryskulov Avenue, to the west from Momyshuly street in the Alatau District. The arena was built between 2014 and 2016. Bidding phase Venues had until 11 September 2019 to confirm their bidding phase and bidbook. The day after, 12 September, Barys Arena, Astana Arena and the Saryarka Velodrome in the capital Nur-Sultan and the Almaty Arena in one of the the biggest cities of the country Almaty were announced as the official bidding phases. Broadcaster Khaber Agency and the DBU announced on 17 September via Instagram stories that 2 venues were still in the race to host the contest. Those 2 were the Almaty Arena in Almaty and the Barys Arena in Nur-Sultan. The DBU also announced that the host venue would be selected and announced 2 days later, on 19 September. On 19 September 2019 it was announced that the 12.000 seated Almaty Arena would host the contest. Key: Format Visual design The slogan for the contest was 'Create your own fairytale'. The logo shows butterflies which create the fairytale. Khaber Agency wanted people to use their own mind and spread their creativity. The logo was revealed on 16 September 2019. Presenters On 30 September 2019 Khaber Agency and the DBU announced that Kesh you would host the shows. The band won last edition. Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on 26 September 2019 at 10:00 CET in the National Museum of the Republic of Kazakhstan. The 40 semi-finalists had been allocated into six pots, based on historical voting patterns and the location of the country. Drawing from different pots helps to reduce the chance of so-called neighbourly voting and increases suspense in the semi-finals. The draw also determined the semi-final that each of the six automatic finalist countries (host country Kazakhstan and Big Five countries France, Latvia, Netherlands, Romania and Marino San Marino) would broadcast and vote in. The ceremony was hosted by Crystalz. Voting The voting system was again changed. The televoting system was re-introduced. From this edition on there was 50% jury and 50% televoting. In the semi-finals the participating countries and automatic qualifiers voted. In the grand final all the participants voted, including the non-qualifiers by the jury voting. Opening and interval acts The idea behind the opening and interval acts was showing the Kazakh history in the Dreamvision Song Contest. The first semi final was opened by presenters Kesh you peforming their winning song 'Rimanyn´. The interval act was Saryn with 'Kun men ai'. The duo participated in the first edition coming first in the semi final and fifth in the grand final. The second semi final was opened by Lashyn peforming the song 'Zhasa Tugan Zher', she participated with this song in the third edition coming sixth in both semi final and grand final. The interval act was Ayumi singing 'Hey la' with which she participated in the second edition coming fourteenth in the grand final. The grand final was opened by Kesh you peforming one of their most popular songs, Asikpa. The interval act was the band Crystalz peforming 'Sen sulu'. They participated in the fourth edition coming fifth in the grand final. Provisional list of participants Forty-six countries took part in the contest. This was the highest number of participants in the contest ever. Samoa American Samoa, Barbados, Belize, and Herzegovina Bosnia and Herzegovina, Colombia, Cuba, of Man Isle of Man and Luxembourg made their first appaerance while Armenia, Iceland, Israel, Italy, Morocco and Russia returned to the contest. Sadly, Azerbaijan, Republic Czech Republic, Estonia, Malta and Portugal decided to withdraw from the contest. Returning artists Dua Lipa returned for Kosovo after representing Albania in the third edition. She came 19th in the semi-final with 0 points since the HoD failed to vote. Luca Hänni returned for Switzerland after representing Switzerland in the fifth edition with the song Signs. He placed last with 0 points in the semi-final since the HoD failed to vote. Ani Lorak returned for Ukraine after representing Ukraine in the first edition with the song Hold my heart. She just missed out on the final with a 12th place with 31 points. Mahmood returned for Italy after representing Marino San Marino in the fourth edition with the song Good vibes placing third. Helena Paparizou returned for Greece after representing Greece in the fourth edition with the song Party all the time placing fourteenth in the grand final. 'Semi-final 1' Semi-final 2 The second semi-final took place on 15 October in the Almaty Arena. 20 countries took part, while only 10 qualified to the grand final. Iceland failed to vote during the semi-final and lost all received points. If the country would have voted they would have got 48 points, placing 19th. Therefor, the qualifiers would remain the same. The semi-final was won by Sweden. Final: The grand final took place on 22 October in the Almaty Arena. 26 countries took part. Serbia failed to vote during the final and lost all received points. If the country would have voted they would have got 225 points, placing 10th. Therefor, the result would have changed a bit but the winner would remain the same. The final was won by the United Kingdom. Other countries * Several Austrian and international sources stated that Austria would make their debut in the sixth edition. However, on 17 September the Austrian broadcaster ORF announced that there were no plans to debut in the upcoming edition. The broadcaster also stated that they would like to participate in the future, but not at this moment. * Broadcaster ITV announced that the delegation was still considering participation but that a withdraw would be the most likely at the moment since several people moved on to other project. At 12 September ITV officialy announced their withdraw from the competition. However, on 17 September broadcaster ITV stated that they had submit participation and even a song to the competition but couldn't participating because the maximum of 46 countries was reached. At the end, Azerbaijan was not on the list of participants. * Broadcaster CT announced their withdraw from the competition without any explanation. * The HoD was moved to other project which resulted in a withdraw. * Broadcaster TVM announced their withdraw due lack of viewers. * The HoD was switched to another project which resulted in a withdraw. * The Portugese broadcaster announced on 12 September that the country would withdraw due financial issues and several other unexplained problems.|}|}